


Drunken accidents

by Zeikiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeikiel/pseuds/Zeikiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets drunk and kisses Castiel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken accidents

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, improvements? Criticism is appreciated!

"" talking

It was a successful hunt, they killed the vampire in under a day, drinks where in order. Dean raised his head from the laptop,"hey sammy, screw the beer lets get out the good stuff huh?" Sam raised his eyebrows in curiosity, "why?" Dean rose to his feet from the desk he was sitting at, walking over to his brother he rested his hand on his shoulder. "Dude, we haven't had the good stuff since, um, well, ever! C'mon man, let's have some fun. Hey I got a great idea, let's call cas and ask if he can join us. I wanna know what he's like when drunk," after hearing what Dean had said, Sam snorted. "I saw him drunk once, not as funny as I thought it would be" Dean clasped his hands together, "well I haven't, so I'm gonna call him, and you are gonna get the drinks okay?" Rolling his eyes Sam went over to the mini bar watching as Dean prayed to cas. Returning to the table and setting down the whiskey, they booth hear the rush of wings, "you called Dean, is there something wrong?" Seeing the whiskey on the table cas asked "I don't think you should be drinking something that strong on the job."  
Sam chuckles, "we're not on a job cas, in fact we just finished one and Dean here wanted to celebrate. Care for a drink?" Sam pours three shots for them and hands one to castiel, "you go on hunts all the time, what made this one so special?" Dean grabs his and takes the shot quite quickly, "it's not that it was special, I was just in the mood to have some drinks with my brother and best friend okay?" Accepting the explanation castiel takes a sip from his whiskey, "ah cas, that's not how you do it, you gotta whip your head back and drink it all at the same time." Dean says, "oh, my apologies," Sam smiles at the scene in front of him and finally takes his shot. Castiel tries to drink his shot the way Dean told him to, looking at him to see if he did it correctly, "good job cas." Smiling and nodding castiel takes a seat at the table with Dean to his left and Sam to his right, "you both know that it takes a very large amount of alcohol to get me drunk, right?" Sam points to himself, "I know that, Dean however, does not," rolling his eyes Dean pours some mores shots, "well how about you stop spoiling everything and let me find out myself huh." Sam rises his hands in defeat, "alright but I'm going to go get a lot more drinks cause if you want to see cas drunk, it may take a while" standing from the table and walking off to the storage area Sam smiles and shakes his head at the memory of drunk castiel.  
"So this stuff has nearly no effect on you, like at all?" Dean asks, "only a little, but as I have said, it takes a very large amount to make me intoxicated" Dean nods, knowing that he's probably going to have to get a bigger cup for castiel. "Well drink up, I'm gonna go find a bigger cup for you," as Dean leaves the table for the kitchen castiel finishes his second shot.   
Hearing Sam walking back to the table castiel looks up to his arms full of whiskey, jack and bourbon, "It's all I could find, there's maybe more but this is enough for now." Sam sets the drinks on and table and takes notice of Dean's absence, "where's Dean?" Before castiel could answer Dean comes walking back with a bigger glass, "i was just in the kitchen getting a bigger glass for cas here, seeing as he told me it takes a lot to get him drunk." Dean places the cup in front of castiel and sits back down, sam pours half the whiskey into castiel's cup before sitting down again. "Go ahead cas, drink it." Castiel takes the glass and raises it to his lips and gulps the whiskey down as if it were water, Dean and Sam both watch in amazement. "You gotta teach me that" says Dean, castiel sets the glass down and says "I cannot teach you how to scull down alcohol Dean, as you know I'm not human but an angel, the burn of the Liquor you feel going down your throat, I can't feel that. But after I have consumed much more, I will become as you say, 'tipsy'" castiel emphasis's with hands the last word of his sentence.  
"Alright then, here" Dean pours the rest of the whiskey into castiel's glass, as well as drinking his own second shot. Sam follows and drinks his. Shrugging castiel grabs the glass and gulps the whiskey down again, "looks like you're drinking water" Sam says, "gimme the bottle I'm gonna try and gulp some down" Dean reaches across the table and indicates for Sam to pass the bottle. Sam hands Dean the bottle "are you turning this into a drinking game? If so, I'm not joining in, Iv had my fair share of hangovers and I don't want another." Dean opens the bottle, "fine, it's just me and cas then you bitch," "jerk." Dean looks at cas and takes a big swig, grunting at the burn he pours castiel another round in his bigger glass. "I thought your goal was to get me drunk, but at the rate you're going Dean you will be drunk before me" castiel says with concern. Dean rolls his eyes, "I can handle my liquor well, now shut up and drink," castiel looks disapproving at Dean, "have it your way," castiel drinks his third whiskey with ease, watching Dean with narrowed eyes as he set the cup down. "I bet you cannot drink your whiskey in a cup like this without having to stop," Dean hastily grabs castiel's cup and pours all the whiskey into it, "challenge accepted" he says.   
Sam watches Dean with a smug look, knowing that Dean's pride wouldn't let him say no, "watch this" Dean puts the drink to his lips and starts to scull it down, making choking sounds halfway, not being able to stand the burning of his throat from the whiskey he puts the glass down making it slam onto the table. Gasping at the pain in his throat he manages to say "alright you win, I can't do it-gah! Ahhh man that's hurts!" Sam laughs at Dean's defeat, seeing as though he knew it would happen, castiel did not laugh, instead he softened his eyes at the hunter knowing he couldn't resist the challenge.   
"Well I'm definitely not doing that again anytime soon," feeling bad for Dean, castiel grabs the bourbon, knocks the lid off and sculls it all down in record time. Both boys looking at castiel wondering what he was doing, but before they could ask, castiel grunts as he finishes the bottle and places it down in front of him making an expression of pain. "If your trying to mock cas, it's working," castiel stops his pained expressions and turns to Dean, "I was not trying to mock you Dean, I was merely trying to copy you to seem a little more human for you."   
Dean lazily smiles at castiel, "thanks cas, you-you know, you're actually pretty cool, a-awesome man." Giggling at castiel for making a confused face he leaned over to Sam and says "I know, that you know that I say awesome a lot, and that's awesome, he-hey sammy, look at cas's eyes, look at how dam blue they are! It reminds me of the sky at times sammy, their so pretty." Sam chuckles at Dean's drunken state, obviously he had enough, "thank you Dean, considering this vessel is permanently mine, I'll take the compliments." Sam crosses his leg over and leans back into his chair, "I'm not going to drink anymore, besides, watching you two get drunk is amusing enough." Dean pokes his tongue at Sam, "enjoy the show" he says as he turns to grab castiel with right hand by the neck and with his left hand to grab his tie, pulling him in close and smashing their lips together. Castiel not expecting Dean to do that furrows his brows in confusion, Sam, not expecting it either widens his eyes in shock. Dean tries to deepen the kiss, running his right hand through castiel's hair and using his lips to try and open cas's. Castiel, seeing no reason not to, complies and opens his mouth, letting it be known to both Dean and Sam that he was pushing his tongue into Dean's mouth.   
Groaning at the feeling of castiel's tongue exploring his mouth, he also feels one of cas's hands grab at his waist and upper thigh.  
Kissing Dean like there was no tomorrow, castiel bit Dean's lip playfully causing him to gasp, as well as bleed a little from the bite, cas, getting adventurous licked up the blood and shoved his tongue back into Dean's soft mouth. "Guys I'm still here" Sam says, the two break apart, Dean panting from the kiss, and castiel licking his lips at the taste of Dean. "It's about damn time guys, not sure if Dean will remember any of that tomorrow though." Castiel, seeming a little pissed at that, embraced Dean with his arms and pulled him up over his shoulder, "oh he will remember what I'm about to do to him, I'll make him remember." Turning to walk to Dean's room, Dean giggled at the thought of what was about to happen, reaching down to firmly grab castiel's ass, "ah dean, I'm still here" Sam comments. Still giggling at castiels nice rounded ass he answers "isss soo squishy! Sammy! Come here and grab his butt, it's soooo nice..." Castiel turned back to Sam "I would recommend staying here or somewhere else for a few hours, if you don't wish to be disturbed by the pleasured screams of your brother." Sam hastily stood up, walking backwards "I'll be in the library," watching his brother being carried by his so called 'best friend' he walked to the bunkers library, smiling happily at the fact that Dean had finally kissed Castiel.


End file.
